The Nightmare King
by Hazelwaley14
Summary: Taylor Conway has had nightmares for six years, and they've only gotten worse with ey are becoming more real everyday,until she cant tell if she's dreaming,or if its actually ttle does she know,she has caught the attention of the boogeyman. He's in love. he cant bear the thought of being apart any longer and kidnaps her. I SWEAR THE STORY IS BETTER, PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody! this is my first fan-fiction, so i hope you like it. Before i continue, i must say one thing. PITCH BLACK IS MINE! Im soooooo in love with him. There i said it. Im in love with an animated character. Dont judge. Great now you think im a phsyco. whatever...anyhoo, please feel free to critique and or criticize. im a tough girl, i can take it. (i hope). Soooo, without any further distractions, here's The Nightmare King!**_

**Taylors P.O.V**

I couldn't move. I was frozen in place, permanently staring across the rolling hills of light green grass that spread out before me, seeming to go on for miles. Everything was tinted grey, making the would- be beautiful scene seem muted and dull. Suddenly, a girl with pure blonde hair a little ways past her shoulders materialized in front of me. She had warm brown eyes and pale skin, a look of contentment plastered to her face. Lucy. My best friend in the whole world. She had stood by me for as long as i could remember, comforting me, being my rock, my only solace in the world, especially when my brother had died. I stared at her, trying to reach out to her, to say something, but i couldn't. I wasn't able to do anything but watch, and as i did, i saw trendils of black sparkling sand start to slowly wind up her arms and legs. I knew immediately that she was in danger. I dont know how, i just knew. I guess its one of those things that happens in nightmares that you cant explain. I tried to scream, tried to warn her, but she couldn't hear me, she couldn't see me. Her eyes widened in alarm at the sight of the sand. She shrieked and tried to scrape it off, but it was no use. It wound up and around her body, slowly engulfing her, and raising her into the air. She screamed in pain and clawed at her eyes as they went from soft brown to pitch black. Her bright golden hair darkened to ebony, and a shimmering black sand strapless dress replaced her jeans and green T-shirt. Tears streamed down my face as i watched her transform. I wanted to help her so badly, but i was still frozen in place, screaming her name. As soon as she was finished changing, she slowly lowered to the ground and collapsed in a heap, unmoving. Suddenly, i could move again. I ran forward and flung myself on top of her, taking her face in my hands and turning it towards me, only to find that she was dead. "...no..." I whispered, shaking my head. I sobbed for what felt like hours, saying her name over and over. The best friend that anyone could ever have, gone, just like that. Then i heard a voice coming from all around me. A mans voice. It was silky, smooth, and had british accent.

"Dont worry my dear,". The voice chuckled softly. "She was never really your friend. She just felt bad for you. In her eyes, you were nothing but a weak, pathetic girl, who couldn't even save her own brother." I looked around wildly for the source of my tormentor, but to no avail. Nothing but muted grey hills that rolled on for an eternity. There was no escape. "_Come on Taylor," _I thought to myself. "_Its just a nightmare. Remember what mom said, just a little pinch and it will all go away." _I pinched myself over and over, trying to wake up, but nothing happened.

" You silly girl" laughed the voice."That old trick doesn't work. Not on me. You can never get rid of me. You may feel safe in the day, but im there as well. Im always watching, waiting. And at night when the darkness is at its thickest, I will haunt you. I will follow you always, bringing you fear, diminishing your hope, crushing you wonder, and extinguishing our light."

"Stop it..." I whispered, covering my ears, realizing that he was right. There was no way i could get rid of him.

"Finally,", he crooned, as if he could read my thoughts. "My little beauty is seeing some sense. About time too. But.." the voice trailed off as is deep in thought. "Somethings not right". he finally said in a teasing voice. "Oh, i know. There's simply not enough _fear..._".

He stretched out that last word so blissfully, and i shivered, feeling very cold all of the sudden. Then, i looked out to the horizon and saw not green hills anymore, but a wave of black sand coming down upon me. I screamed and scrambled to my feet, trying desperately to get away. I looked back at the cloud, and seemed closer than ever. And then i heard it. Barking. Dogs. One of my greatest fears. I heard them growling and saw their shadows lunging for me, charging, drawn mad by their thirst for my blood. They were Pit Bulls and German shepherds. I started hyperventilating, and could practically feel myself being overcome with fear. I ran faster, my legs and lungs burning. The voice laughed, and this time, it sounded like he was right behind me. I turned around without stopping, scanning the shadows but I couldn't see a thing. I snapped my head forward again, just in time to see the tall dark figure that had suddenly appeared in front of me. I crashed straight into it at full speed, but it barely moved an inch. I, on the other hand did not fare so well. I fell back, hard, and landed in my tailbone, grimacing in pain. Then i felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides and lifting me into the air, pulling my back close to their chest. I felt sure that whoever this person was, they were the one who was making the voice. I squirmed in my abductors arms, but he had an iron grip. He laughed at my vain attempts to escape.

"Oh, you aren't really trying to leave now are you?" he said in feigning sorrow. His warm breath tickled my ear and neck, making me cringe. I had had enough, and i finally found the courage to speak.

"Why are you doing this!?" I exclaimed. "Who are you!?".

"I my dear, am the boogeyman." he replied. The he forced my head upwards towards his face. I gasped as i looked into his eyes, which were golden, and resembled an eclipse, as if his pupil were the moon, and his shining iris was the sun, peeking out from around it. His face was long and angular, and his hair was jet black and shot out in spikes at the back of his head, as if gravity didn't apply to it. His skin was grey, like ashes, and he was wearing a long black robe with a deep v-neck. He smiled at my fear, and i saw that his teeth were slightly pointed.

"And im doing this because i can. Your mine now", he growled, and with that, i fainted, collapsing into his chest.

**Pitches' P.O.V.**

I laughed, and shifted my dear one so that i was holding her bridal style, cradling her close to my chest, not willing to ever let her go. I breathed in the scent of her impossibly fine strands of dark brown silken hair, enjoying the smell of Tree Tea, Peppermint, and Lavender. I sighed and kissed her forehead, knowing that it was only a matter of seconds before she woke up, and our time together would be over. No sooner had this thought crossed my mind, that i felt her getting lighter that before. I looked down upon her to see that she was becoming transparent, fading back to her own world. I groaned in anguish and exasperation as i felt her literally slip through my fingers, her beautiful sleeping form melting away from me. Once she was gone, i sighed heavily and using the shadows, transported myself back to my lair. As soon as the trip was over, which had only lasted about three seconds, i stalked off towards my chambers where i kept my shard of looking glass. With this invention, i could spy on my love when i was too tired to go and see her in person, which was rare because usually, just thinking of her sent adrenaline and joy through my veins, but not tonight. I was tired of only having a few hours a week with her. I wanted more. I wanted to be with her day and night, never letting her leave my side, ever. I craved more and more of her. I needed her to be with me. I wanted nothing more than to hold her close and whisper sweet nothings to her, having her asleep on my chest as ide seen her do so often with her boyfriend Jared.

"_That reminds me_" i thought to myself as i paced my room, looking at my dear little one as she began to wake up. _"We're going to have to do something about him now, aren't we?"_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and watched as the beautiful 15 year old i had loved for so long begin to open her eyes. And those eyes were something to look at. Blueish greenish on the outside, and gold in the pattern of the sun in the center, surrounding her pupils. Her skin was a pale fawn color, and her face splashed liberally with adorable freckles. Her hair was a deep dark chocolate hue, and was so soft it felt as though you were running your hand through water when you touched it. It reached somewhere above the center of her back, a little ways past her breasts. I knew that they weren't all that large, and she was on the skinnier side, but I liked her like that. Although, I knew for a fact that she hated it. She had spent many an afternoon telling herself how ugly she was, or how she hated being so small because she knew that all the boys at her school wanted was a girl with a figure, and sex, one of which she knew she did not have, and the other unwilling to give. They wanted pleasure, not real love. They saw her as a scrawny, small chested little girl, not someone to admire. One day, she ran home after school and cried, envious of her curvy friends and their perfect boyfriends. She told herself that no one would ever love her, and that she was completely worthless. I wanted more than anything to leap from the shadows and comfort her, telling her how much i loved her, or how perfect I thought she was, and also scold her for saying such terrible thing about herself. I had always felt hesitant to let my feeling blossom for her, but by the time she was 13, i just couldn't help it. I began visiting her every night, unable to keep myself away. And every morning as the sun crept up, i would have to summon so much effort to be able to leave her for the day, but even then, i followed her wherever the shadows were thick enough. I knew quite well how young she was, and that thought had always stopped me from presenting my love directly to her, but i couldn't wait any longer. She had caught my eye when she was only 4, and even then I had had to stop myself from coming to her every night, seeing as I didn't want to traumatize the poor girl. She had suffered under my powers for a long, long time. _"A little too long"._ I thought to myself as I watched her stretch luxuriously, despite the tense night she had endured. My eyes softened as she yawned in the most adorable way, and I realized that it was now or never. I wouldn't be able to control myself much longer.

_"Yes"._ I thought._ "Tonight is the night. There will be no more hiding in the shadows..."_

**_Ok everybody! Thats chapter one for ya! I hope ya'll liked it so far. Im so excited for the next few chapters. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (excited squeal) I cant wait to continue, and i promise that i will update as soon as possible, cause i hate waiting for updates almost as much as you guys. :) OH! Mondays and wednesdays will probably be uneventful cause i have compition team practice for ballet that lasts from 4:00 to 8:45, and then i have homework, and dinner, and more homework, (i swear sometimes i wanna strangle someone cause i dont need to learn geometry! im not gonna become an architect anytime soon!) :( if any of you guys dance, you know how im feelin! But, other than that, the other five days of the week will probably, (note the probably in that sentence...) have some postage. Ok? can we all live with that? Ok. Ta Ta guys! TTYN, Ta Ta for now! (a classic Tigger quote, (whinny the pooh people, whinny the pooh)) Hazel, OUT!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everybody! this is my first fan-fiction, so i hope you like it. Before i continue, i must say one thing. PITCH BLACK IS MINE! Im soooooo in love with him. There i said it. Im in love with an animated character. Dont judge. Great now you think im a phsyco. whatever...anyhoo, please feel free to critique and or criticize. im a tough girl, i can take it. (i hope). Soooo, without any further distractions, here's The Nightmare King!**_

**Taylors P.O.V**

I couldn't move. I was frozen in place, permanently staring across the rolling hills of light green grass that spread out before me, seeming to go on for miles. Everything was tinted grey, making the would- be beautiful scene seem muted and dull. Suddenly, a girl with pure blonde hair a little ways past her shoulders materialized in front of me. She had warm brown eyes and pale skin, a look of contentment plastered to her face. Lucy. My best friend in the whole world. She had stood by me for as long as i could remember, comforting me, being my rock, my only solace in the world, especially when my brother had died. I stared at her, trying to reach out to her, to say something, but i couldn't. I wasn't able to do anything but watch, and as i did, i saw trendils of black sparkling sand start to slowly wind up her arms and legs. I knew immediately that she was in danger. I dont know how, i just knew. I guess its one of those things that happens in nightmares that you cant explain. I tried to scream, tried to warn her, but she couldn't hear me, she couldn't see me. Her eyes widened in alarm at the sight of the sand. She shrieked and tried to scrape it off, but it was no use. It wound up and around her body, slowly engulfing her, and raising her into the air. She screamed in pain and clawed at her eyes as they went from soft brown to pitch black. Her bright golden hair darkened to ebony, and a shimmering black sand strapless dress replaced her jeans and green T-shirt. Tears streamed down my face as i watched her transform. I wanted to help her so badly, but i was still frozen in place, screaming her name. As soon as she was finished changing, she slowly lowered to the ground and collapsed in a heap, unmoving. Suddenly, i could move again. I ran forward and flung myself on top of her, taking her face in my hands and turning it towards me, only to find that she was dead. "...no..." I whispered, shaking my head. I sobbed for what felt like hours, saying her name over and over. The best friend that anyone could ever have, gone, just like that. Then i heard a voice coming from all around me. A mans voice. It was silky, smooth, and had british accent.

"Dont worry my dear,". The voice chuckled softly. "She was never really your friend. She just felt bad for you. In her eyes, you were nothing but a weak, pathetic girl, who couldn't even save her own brother." I looked around wildly for the source of my tormentor, but to no avail. Nothing but muted grey hills that rolled on for an eternity. There was no escape. "_Come on Taylor," _I thought to myself. "_Its just a nightmare. Remember what mom said, just a little pinch and it will all go away." _I pinched myself over and over, trying to wake up, but nothing happened.

" You silly girl" laughed the voice."That old trick doesn't work. Not on me. You can never get rid of me. You may feel safe in the day, but im there as well. Im always watching, waiting. And at night when the darkness is at its thickest, I will haunt you. I will follow you always, bringing you fear, diminishing your hope, crushing you wonder, and extinguishing our light."

"Stop it..." I whispered, covering my ears, realizing that he was right. There was no way i could get rid of him.

"Finally,", he crooned, as if he could read my thoughts. "My little beauty is seeing some sense. About time too. But.." the voice trailed off as is deep in thought. "Somethings not right". he finally said in a teasing voice. "Oh, i know. There's simply not enough _fear..._".

He stretched out that last word so blissfully, and i shivered, feeling very cold all of the sudden. Then, i looked out to the horizon and saw not green hills anymore, but a wave of black sand coming down upon me. I screamed and scrambled to my feet, trying desperately to get away. I looked back at the cloud, and seemed closer than ever. And then i heard it. Barking. Dogs. One of my greatest fears. I heard them growling and saw their shadows lunging for me, charging, drawn mad by their thirst for my blood. They were Pit Bulls and German shepherds. I started hyperventilating, and could practically feel myself being overcome with fear. I ran faster, my legs and lungs burning. The voice laughed, and this time, it sounded like he was right behind me. I turned around without stopping, scanning the shadows but I couldn't see a thing. I snapped my head forward again, just in time to see the tall dark figure that had suddenly appeared in front of me. I crashed straight into it at full speed, but it barely moved an inch. I, on the other hand did not fare so well. I fell back, hard, and landed in my tailbone, grimacing in pain. Then i felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides and lifting me into the air, pulling my back close to their chest. I felt sure that whoever this person was, they were the one who was making the voice. I squirmed in my abductors arms, but he had an iron grip. He laughed at my vain attempts to escape.

"Oh, you aren't really trying to leave now are you?" he said in feigning sorrow. His warm breath tickled my ear and neck, making me cringe. I had had enough, and i finally found the courage to speak.

"Why are you doing this!?" I exclaimed. "Who are you!?".

"I my dear, am the boogeyman." he replied. The he forced my head upwards towards his face. I gasped as i looked into his eyes, which were golden, and resembled an eclipse, as if his pupil were the moon, and his shining iris was the sun, peeking out from around it. His face was long and angular, and his hair was jet black and shot out in spikes at the back of his head, as if gravity didn't apply to it. His skin was grey, like ashes, and he was wearing a long black robe with a deep v-neck. He smiled at my fear, and i saw that his teeth were slightly pointed.

"And im doing this because i can. Your mine now", he growled, and with that, i fainted, collapsing into his chest.

**Pitches' P.O.V.**

I laughed, and shifted my dear one so that i was holding her bridal style, cradling her close to my chest, not willing to ever let her go. I breathed in the scent of her impossibly fine strands of dark brown silken hair, enjoying the smell of Tree Tea, Peppermint, and Lavender. I sighed and kissed her forehead, knowing that it was only a matter of seconds before she woke up, and our time together would be over. No sooner had this thought crossed my mind, that i felt her getting lighter that before. I looked down upon her to see that she was becoming transparent, fading back to her own world. I groaned in anguish and exasperation as i felt her literally slip through my fingers, her beautiful sleeping form melting away from me. Once she was gone, i sighed heavily and using the shadows, transported myself back to my lair. As soon as the trip was over, which had only lasted about three seconds, i stalked off towards my chambers where i kept my shard of looking glass. With this invention, i could spy on my love when i was too tired to go and see her in person, which was rare because usually, just thinking of her sent adrenaline and joy through my veins, but not tonight. I was tired of only having a few hours a week with her. I wanted more. I wanted to be with her day and night, never letting her leave my side, ever. I craved more and more of her. I needed her to be with me. I wanted nothing more than to hold her close and whisper sweet nothings to her, having her asleep on my chest as ide seen her do so often with her boyfriend Jared.

"_That reminds me_" i thought to myself as i paced my room, looking at my dear little one as she began to wake up. _"We're going to have to do something about him now, aren't we?"_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and watched as the beautiful 15 year old i had loved for so long begin to open her eyes. And those eyes were something to look at. Blueish greenish on the outside, and gold in the pattern of the sun in the center, surrounding her pupils. Her skin was a pale fawn color, and her face splashed liberally with adorable freckles. Her hair was a deep dark chocolate hue, and was so soft it felt as though you were running your hand through water when you touched it. It reached somewhere above the center of her back, a little ways past her breasts. I knew that they weren't all that large, and she was on the skinnier side, but I liked her like that. Although, I knew for a fact that she hated it. She had spent many an afternoon telling herself how ugly she was, or how she hated being so small because she knew that all the boys at her school wanted was a girl with a figure, and sex, one of which she knew she did not have, and the other unwilling to give. They wanted pleasure, not real love. They saw her as a scrawny, small chested little girl, not someone to admire. One day, she ran home after school and cried, envious of her curvy friends and their perfect boyfriends. She told herself that no one would ever love her, and that she was completely worthless. I wanted more than anything to leap from the shadows and comfort her, telling her how much i loved her, or how perfect I thought she was, and also scold her for saying such terrible thing about herself. I had always felt hesitant to let my feeling blossom for her, but by the time she was 13, i just couldn't help it. I began visiting her every night, unable to keep myself away. And every morning as the sun crept up, i would have to summon so much effort to be able to leave her for the day, but even then, i followed her wherever the shadows were thick enough. I knew quite well how young she was, and that thought had always stopped me from presenting my love directly to her, but i couldn't wait any longer. She had caught my eye when she was only 4, and even then I had had to stop myself from coming to her every night, seeing as I didn't want to traumatize the poor girl. She had suffered under my powers for a long, long time. _"A little too long"._ I thought to myself as I watched her stretch luxuriously, despite the tense night she had endured. My eyes softened as she yawned in the most adorable way, and I realized that it was now or never. I wouldn't be able to control myself much longer.

_"Yes"._ I thought._ "Tonight is the night. There will be no more hiding in the shadows..."_

**_Ok everybody! Thats chapter one for ya! I hope ya'll liked it so far. Im so excited for the next few chapters. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (excited squeal) I cant wait to continue, and i promise that i will update as soon as possible, cause i hate waiting for updates almost as much as you guys. :) OH! Mondays and wednesdays will probably be uneventful cause i have compition team practice for ballet that lasts from 4:00 to 8:45, and then i have homework, and dinner, and more homework, (i swear sometimes i wanna strangle someone cause i dont need to learn geometry! im not gonna become an architect anytime soon!) :( if any of you guys dance, you know how im feelin! But, other than that, the other five days of the week will probably, (note the probably in that sentence...) have some postage. Ok? can we all live with that? Ok. Ta Ta guys! TTYN, Ta Ta for now! (a classic Tigger quote, (whinny the pooh people, whinny the pooh)) Hazel, OUT!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_** Here's chapter two! oh, and p.s, we will mostly be doing Taylors P.O.V. The part where we did Pitches' was like a one, maybe two time thing. i jut wanted you to get a feel for him. oh, and sorry about posting chapter one twice, that was really stupid, but i have NO FREAKIN IDEA HOW TO WORK THIS SITE! I'm sorry kids. really, really sorry. Ill try and figure out how to post chapter two in the morning. :( wait, this is chapter two...ok, now I'm confused. ill figure out how to post THIS on the site. hows that? OK? OK. Btw, this chapter is gonna be pretty short, and a little gross, so don't say i didn't warn you. Just a little, so don't worry. TTFN, ta ta for now! Hazel, OUT!**_

My eyes flew open as I heard my alarm clock ring its annoying siren. "Ughhh", I groaned at the thought of going to school. My thoughts suddenly snapped back to last night, and the horrific dream._ "What a horrible nightmare..."_ I thought to myself as the memory of last night unfolded in front of me. I stretched as far as I could to release some of the tension in my muscles, sighing in contentment as I felt my body unwind.

"Taylor!" I heard my mom calling me from the kitchen downstairs. "Coming!" I yelled back, flinging myself out of bed. "Well hurry up. Your going to miss the bus if you don't get down here soon."

"Okay, okay, calm down" I muttered as I shuffled into my bathroom and began brushing my teeth. There wasn't enough time to eat something now. I'd bring a few bucks and get a granola bar at school. _"I hope they still have those chewy chocolate chip ones",_ I thought, my stomach growling. I threw my hair up in a bun, and put on my favorite pair of light blue Abercrombie jeans and a black crop top that said "Running is a mental is sport, and we are all insane." I love wearing it because no one at school gets it, and it makes me feel smarter than them, when in reality, I'm not. In case you couldn't tell, i hate school. The only reason i had stopped ditching was because of my goodie-two-shoes boyfriend who absolutley loves it. There is seriously something wrong with you if you like school that much. It makes me sick just thinking about it. I put on my converse and grabbed a grey sweatshirt. I got a trill of excitement when I thought of seeing my boyfriend Jared. He was so perfect. Hot, played basketball, tall, and my friends had said that he was planning on asking me to homecoming on the bus today. At the last second, I decided to put some mascara on. I usually don't wear any make-up, but if he was really going to ask me, I felt like I should try a little harder to be presentable. Most girls see make-up as a way to accentuate their good parts, but I think that they really do it to hide. You are who you are, and nothing can change that.

_"Maybe they should eat some make-up, then their insides would be pretty too."_ I thought with a smile. I heard the tell-tale honking of the bus, and scurried to my window, peeking between the shutters. Sure enough, there it was, the big yellow monster that brought me to and from hell day in and day out. Good god i hated that thing...

"Taylor get down here or your going to miss the bus again! Dad cant afford to take you today!" My mom jarred me out of my dark thoughts as she bellowed up to me most annoyingly.

"Ugh! I'm coming!" I shouted. I grabbed my brown bag from where it was hanging on my desk chair, and scurried down the set of stairs. I skipped the last three steps and landed on the dark wooden floorboards with a thud. I ran through the kitchen, grabbing my paper bag lunch off the counter shouted out a quick goodbye to my parents, stopping on the way out to kiss the top of my 6 year old little sister Noah's head before heading out the door. I stepped onto the bus, and scanned the isles for my friends. There they were, in the fourth and fifth rows back on the right side, as usual. After flashing a quick smile at Jessica and Carly, my cousin and her friend who sat next to our row, I plopped down next to Emily, my best friend. Out of the girls at school of course. Lucy didn't go to my school. She was a year younger, and even though she only lived a few blocks away, she went to a performing arts school downtown, studying photography and musical theater. I was going to transfer there next year as a junior and join the dance program. I had already been accepted to be on the competition team for their ballet division.

_"That reminds me." _I mused._ "I've got practice after school. Better find a ride. Maybe Lucy's mom could-"_.

"TAYLOR!" Emily shouted, shaking my shoulder. "Snap out of it! Ive been trying to get your attention for like five hours." Suddenly she stopped and leaned in closer to me.

_"She knows me so well."_ I thought, slightly amused at how quickly she became worried.

"Geez, are you okay? You look like a zombie."

"Oh sorry..." I mumbled. "I didn't really get that much sleep last night. I guess I'm just tired,". Suddenly, a look of concern flashed over her face. "Did you honestly have another nightmare?," She asked.

I sighed, envying her greatly, seeing as she almost _never_ had nightmares. I on the other hand had been having what doctors have diagnosed as "dysfunctional dream patterns" since i was four, otherwise known as chronic nightmares. But recently I've been having them a lot more often, and every night they become more and more realistic. Last week i woke up screaming my head off, (not an uncommon thing), because I had thought that I was actually getting stabbed. I could have sworn I felt blood on my stomach as I ran into my bathroom, but when i flicked on the lights and pulled my hand away, it was only that ominous black sand.

"Yeah," i said reluctantly. "I just cant believe how real it was...it was like it was actually happening. I think that's the scariest part. It feels like you're really there."

Her concerned look deepened and her brown eyes softened as she said "You know, Taylor, you seem like you're having these bad dreams a lot more often than you used to."

I huffed and thought "_They're called _nightmares_, not bad dreams_." But of course, she wouldn't know. She kept going, getting on my nerves just a bit. I felt really edgy. "Are you okay? Is it because of...you know, Vince?"

Vince. My brother. My dead brother. The accident. The motorcycle. Blinding white light. Shattered glass everywhere. My fault.

I quickly shook my head, clearing the flashbacks of that night and focusing on the present. "No," I said as lightly as I could, attempting a tight smile. "Of course not. I'm over it, remember?" I looked out the window on the other side, away from her, but I could still feel her staring.

"Taylor," she said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. " If you wanna talk about it, you know you can always-"

"I'm fine okay?!" I exclaimed, finally snapping. Her gentleness was too much. It threatened to break me. I needed to be firm, to stay strong. "I said I was over it, so that means that means that I'm over it. Just let it go. I'm fine." I immediately felt bad, seeing the hurt look on her face. I sighed before saying, "Emily, look, I'm sorry I snapped like that. I told you before, I'm just really tired and I haven't eaten anything yet. You know how I get when I'm like that."

"Yeah," she said quietly, avoiding my gaze. "I know. I was just trying to help. Sorry."

"Don't be," I said. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. Ive been really rude lately." As I said this, I suddenly got very cold, as if we had driven into a blizzard. Time seemed to slow down, and a sinister feeling crept into the air. Something was wrong. Emily was shivering too. She turned to look at me and we made eye contact for a second, right before we flipped upside down.

_**Third person P.O.V.**_

Gale the bus driver had just been distracted by something. What appeared to be black sand was in the middle of the road, forming a wall right in front of the bus. There was nothing he could do to avoid it but to swerve off of the road and into the trees of the forest surrounding either side of the vehicle, and in doing so, crashing into another passing car, sending it skidding across the road. He heard someone yell "Hang on!" to the the others, probably himself, but it felt like the whole world was in slow motion. The bus flew into the forest at a full 40 miles per hour, going forward several feet before crashing into a massive oak tree, tumbling upside down. He heard a horrible popping sound, and then an agonizing pain in his shoulder. The kids on the bus all screamed, and he vaugely heard a bunch of shattering and felt a bunch of little sharp things peppering his face before he started having his life flash before his eyes, his vision became black and fuzzy at the edges, until finally, it all went dark. Emily's body was violently pushed to the side by a sudden dent in the side of the bus, and before she knew what was happening, she was upside down, or at least she thought so. Her hair was hanging in front of her, and she felt extreamly light headed. The only thing she remembered happening before all of this was looking over at Taylor, both of their freckled faces sprinkled with a branch came from out of nowhere and hit her hard in the head, making a gash in her forehead. She looked down and saw Taylor, completley fine, brown hair splayed out around her head as she lay below her, unconcious. The last thought that went through her head before she blacked out was_ "How the hell did she get all the way down there?"_. Then she let the dark fuzziness at the edges of her vision fill it completley, and went limp, hanging from her seat belt.

**_Sorry this is so short and a little crappy, but i had a bit of writers block THAT HAS CLEARED! so the next chapter will be undeniably better. Sorry fellas. TTFN, tata for now! :) i love you all! I'll post more on Tuesday, or later today. Idk yet. see ya! Oh, and, The bus driver had his arm ripped out, btw. Sorry, but somebody had to die...Not everyone can get off scotch free in an accident like that you know._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everybody, its Hazel, i finished practice EARLY(thank GOD!) so i can focus on this! im posting as fast as i can, but no promises on an everyday thing. ok? cool. Sorry its been such a long time and i know i promised myself i wouldn't let this happen, but then a little thing called school happened...Oh, and this chapter may be slightly creepy, and a little short, but it was the best i could do. Just a heads up. By the way, thank you all so much for the comments, esspecailly Koryandrs and Yori Necko, who were my first. But that's not to say that i don't aprreciate and love ALL of your guy's opinions. i'm just sayin i feel like these guys really motivated me when i thought no one was gonna read this. Thanks again to everybody for all that you do. YOU MAKE THIS POSSIBLE, SO KEEP READING! Oh, and one more thing; sorry for all of the spelling and grammar issues. TTFN tata for now. Hazel, OUT!**_

The only sound I could hear was my own heart beating in my ears. Everything was errily silent. I couldnt see anything because a dark sticky liquid was covering my eyes. I wiped it from my vision, and looked down at my hands, which were shaking uncontrollably. Blood. The sweet metalic scent filled the air, and I gagged, thinking of whose it might be. It certainly wasnt mine; I was completley fine. Not a single scratch on me, as if I had been protected by some invisible force. I gasped in horror as i looked around at my classmates. They were knocked out cold hanging upside down from their seats which had somehow replaced the roof of the bus. Emilys' red hair stood out from the rest of them, and i ran over to her, trying to unbelt her seat buckle. I tried not to think about all of the blood she was losing from the gash in her head.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygodohmygod" i chanted over and over, going into shock. I began shaking, and my sight got all blurry. My head was spinning and i couldnt think straight. My breathing sounded like i had just finished a marathon. Shallow and quick. I lost my grip on Emilys' seat and fell down on the "roof" of the bus, trying to make the world stop whirrling. Suddenly, i saw it. Black sand. Just like in my nightmares. It slithered around, turning into the form of snakes. It was at this point in time that I began hyperventalating. Thinking quickly, i ducked behind one of the overtured bus seats, cowering in the corner, praying that this was all just in my mind.

"Oh my god" i thought, staying absoulutley still, hoping they wouldnt notice me. "This has to be a dream. This can't be-this...this isn't happening!" They stopped at each student, wrapping around their heads and necks, before seeming to come to a conclusion about something and evaporating over their heads, giving them a nightmare.

"Oh my god..", I thought as the realization dawned on me. "They're here for me!" I thought back to the tall man last night saying the ominous words, "your mine now!". He had kept his word. He had sent these things after me, to find me, and bring me to him. "...No," i whispered, my eyes widening, remebering the silkieness of his voice, the iron grip of his arms, the horrible feeling of my back against his chest. "NO!" I forgot about my fear and scrambled across the isles to a shattered window and dragged myself out, cutting my stomach on the small shards of glass that still clung to the frame. Just before I made it all the way, I felt a sand snake grab my foot from behind and tried to pull me back in. I screamed and kicked it off, falling to the ground before getting to my feet and bolting for the woods, making a mad dash for the school. I had never been so happy to see that wonderfuly safe looking building in all my life.

Just as I felt the warm light of day hit my face as i broke out of the dark shadowy woods, i felt another thing grabbing my leg and pulling me back, this time sucssesfuly. I cried out as i had the wind knocked out of me as i landed hard on my stomach. Then I was dragged backwards, screaming and clawing the ground. Suddenly, the thing let go, and i got up to run away again. "if i can just get out of the woods, i might be able to get help." i thought desperatly. As i was running, my foot caught on a root that was sticking out of the ground, and i fell on it at an awkward angle, hearing a slight cracking noise and then a sharp pain shooting up my leg. I gasped as i lost my balance and tumbled down a small hill into a clearing. I finnally came to a stop, but as i got up to run again, my ankle felt like it was on fire. My shins felt like they were breaking in half. I cried out in pain and tears streamed down my face as i realized that i would be getting nowhere anytime soon. I tried dragging it behind me for a while, before looking back to see if anything was following me.

When I turned back around I stopped short, coming face to face with a familiar black v-neck. I slowly let my eyes wander up the grey chest and neck until finally, tilting my head back slightly, I was met with those gleaming gold and silvey eyes and that creepy condesending smile. I gasped and tried to back away, but he reached out and easily took hold of my wrist yanking me towards him, wrapping his other arm around my torso and once again, pulled my back against his chest. I struggled weakly in his grasp but i was in too much pain to really pull away. He knew this. He laughed at my futile attempts and leaned down, his breath once again on my neck and ears making me cringe saying "Ahhh, finally." he sighed and smelled my hair, make me shiver in disgust. " The smell of your fear is so intoxicating..." He growled slightly and tightened his grip on me when i almost broke away. "You know there's no hope. I havent the slightest idea why you're still fighting me dearest. Just give in and come to me."

"I will never come to you willingly you sick bastard!". I could practiclly feel his smirk as he said,

"Oh my darling, I think both you and I know that thats a lie. You will come to me; maybe not now, but eventually. You wont be able to help it." He chuckled slightly before shifting me so he was carrying me bridal style, looking down upon me with those creepy hypnotic eyes. Black sparkling sand slowly wound around me, making me grow very tired. I scowled at him, realizing that he was doing his on purpose, to knock me out and carry me away to his creepy hideout probably. "I'm not afraid of you". I whispered, to weak to even speak at full volume.

"Oh bother," he purred. "My Taylor, lying once again. You're extreamley dishonest arent you? Well, we can fix that later. For now, just relax. We will be at your new home shortly." I tried to move my head away as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, but i was too tired to move. It was all i could do to listen, hanging on every sikly word he said. He gave me a trademark smirk as he leaned in and whispered, "Pleasent nightmares my love." Then i gave into my exhaustion and went limp in his arms, a nightmare already forming in my head.

Ahhhhhhhh! Please dont kill me, i know its really short! SOORRRYYYY! The next will undoubtably be longer, i swear! so dont harm me! I love you all, TTFN, Hazel, OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! Im super excited for this chapter. Its where they officially meet, and have an actual conversation. EEEEEEEEEEEEE! (excited squeal). I love writing this hopefully as much as you guys love reading it. That reminds me. THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO HAS READ THIS. YOU ARE AN AMAZING HUMAN BEING. BECAUSE OF THIS ACT, YOU ARE GOING TO HEAVEN, OR WHATEVER YOU BELIVE IN IN TERMS OF A HAPPY AFTERLIFE/REINCARNATION. I love you all. Please keep writing reviews. You have no idea how great it is to see what you guys think, good or bad. Thanks again. THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!_**

My eyes shot open, finally ending the terrible nightmare I had just endured. I blinked furiously as my eyes adjusted to the dim light around me. It was coming from a roaring black fire on the other end of the room. I did a double take. _"Black fire?!"_ I thought as I gazed in wonder at the strange stuff. _"I must still be dreaming"._  
I shifted into a sitting position to get a better look at my surroundings., although it was a bit of a painful process, seeing as my ankle hurt very badly when i moved it, though i couldn't remember why. It was sporting a white gauze-like bandage, which I also didn't recall putting on. I was lying on a huge bed covered in furs from some unknown animal that were extremely soft. Like lying on clouds. There were tons of big comfortable pillows too. At least ten all around me. When I lay down on them, I sunk in, just the way I liked it. "_This is one of the first good dreams i've had in a while."_ I thought to myself. I got a really good feeling about this place. Like I belonged here.  
"I see you're awake my dearest." Good feeling gone. I snapped my head in the direction of His voice, sneering in hatred as the memories of yesterday came flooding back to me. He chuckled, making my spine tingle. "Oh don't look at me like that love. You know it had to be done,". He stepped out of the shadows, and once again i was filled with sheer terror. Maybe it was the years of nightmares or his naturally frightening appearance, but whatever the case, whenever i looked upon him my nerves were sent out of whack. He knew this, and laughing, came closer to the bed. "How are you feeling my sleeping beauty?".  
"Stop that". I whispered finding my vocal cords weak and raspy, as if they hadn't been used in a long time. He smiled at this, obviously knowing something that i didn't, and came closer still, about three feet from the bed now. He leaned down, tilting his head slightly to hear me more clearly. "Im sorry my little one, but i didn't quite catch that."  
"I said 'stop that'." I replied in a stronger voice. "Stop calling me 'My this', and 'My that'. Im not yours, and I never will be. You're deluding yourself if you think for even one second that I am." At this his smile vanished, and he came right up to the bed, way too close for comfort. I tried to back away, but my ankle seared in pain if I moved it in the slightest way. He grabbed my shoulder possessively, squeezing a little too hard, leaned down and said in a strong commanding voice, "You are mine. You are in _my_ kingdom now, in _my_ home, sleeping in _my_ bed." My eyes widened in shock and utter disgust as I thought of ever even looking the place he slept. And yet here I was, apparently having just slept. In. His. Bed. "You're the one who's deluding yourself if you keep denying the fact that you belong to me now, and i will call you what I like. Alright, _my_ dear?" He kept squeezing my shoulder harder an harder until i couldn't take it anymore. "Alright!" I shouted, grimacing in pain. He promptly let go, smirking as he watched me rub my newly sore shoulder.  
"Brilliant,". He said. I glared up at him and hissed "What is wrong with you?" He sighed and paused for a moment before answering. "Many, many things my love." Then he stared off into the distance, fixated on something I couldn't see. "Thats why i need you so badly. Whenever I'm around you, I feel different. Better. Like you complete me. And when you're gone, I feel so...so lost." He stayed silent for a long time after that, an awkward feeling creeping into then air. Then he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and turned back to me, those golden eyes glittering in the darkness of the room. His room. _"Ugh, this may just be the most disgusting experience i've ever had to endure."_ I thought to myself as I fidgeted awkwardly on his bed, wondering where he had slept last night.  
Then suddenley, he scooped me up and began carrying me bridal style, out of the room. "Hey!" I protested. "Put me down! I can do it myself." I tried pushing myself away from him, but he just brought me back to his warm chest, me once again in his iron grip. "Um, no, you cant." He said, walking on, as if I weighed no more than a kitten. "Im serious!," I said. "I refuse to be carried like this." He sighed and kept walking. I began pounding on his chest with my fists, which didn't really give me the desired effect, but it at least annoyed him. He sighed again and rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you wont be reasonable, I'll just have to teach you. I didn't want to have to do this Taylor, but you leave me no choice.".  
Then he set me down on my broken ankle, hard. I cried out in pain, and reached out for anything to support myself with,which in this case happened to be a nightmare horse. I screamed as it breathed in my face, its burning eyes staring into my soul. I promptly let go and fell to the floor. Then sand snakes came up from all sides, slithering towards me. I could see their glistening fangs, and feel their slimy scales as the wound around me. I was so afraid of snakes. I started screaming and thrashing around, my skin crawling my heart racing. Then he did it. He sent me over the edge. Huge dogs lumbered up to me, growling in my face and barking in my ears and I. Couldnt. Think. All I knew was the fear that had consumed me, all of my nightmares becoming a reality. I went into fetal position, covering my ears, and i felt their sharp teeth graze my hands.  
Then I saw him appear. He came over to me, scooped me up into his arms again, and this time, i wrapped my arms around his neck as tightly as possible, shaking uncontrollably, and pushed my face into his shoulder letting him take me, breathing in the scent of pine trees. It was nice. Comforting even. He sighed dramaticlly, and began scolding me like a child. "I hate doing that Taylor, but its obviously the only way to teach you to listen." He chuckled slightly. "I should do that more often just to get this reaction out of you." I heard him unlock some sort of door, but i was still too frightened to open my eyes. I felt him shift and i was set down on something very soft and comfortable. But i still didnt remove my arms from around his neck. "Come on, you're not a cild anymore, though you certainly act like one,". He huffed in exasperation.  
He wrenched my arms off and straightened up. My eyes wandered about my new surroundings. I was lying on a beautiful black bed with fluffy back velvet blankets covered in intricate gold flower designs. There was a huge dark chesnut colored drawer in the corner, and a gourgeous rich dark chocolate hued mohogony dresser to my left. Hanging above me was a black crystal chandelier, casting a dim light through out the large room. I looke up at him to find him staring at me, with gentle eyes. "There is no escape you know." He said, surprisingly softly. "Especially now that you're here."  
"What do you mean?" i inquired.  
"Well," he replied, "when i brought you here to my lair, I forgot that you were only a mortal."  
"What does that have to do with anything" I asked as i gazed up at him, becoming increasingly worried as he avoided my gaze.  
He looked pained, guilty almost, as he finally brought his eyes to mine before saying quietly, "Because you're not a spirit or other immortal creature, when you're brought into our world, you become invisible on earth. Your family can no longer see you, or your friends, or almost anyone else. If someone could see you, it would be a sheer miracle. The Man In the Moon chooses who see you and who doesn't. Your still a mortal, but in a way, your a bit like a ghost..." he trailed off, seeing my eyes starting to water. He knelt down so that we came face to face, and placed his hand on top of mine. I let it stay there for a moment before drawing mine back, turning my head away. I didn't need his fake pity, nor did i want it. It threatened to break me, much like Emily's gentle caring voice when she spoke of my brother. I needed to stay strong. I would not give this man the satisfaction of seeing me be weak.  
"Taylor-". he started.  
"Just go". I whispered, still not looking at him. I heard him sigh and silently walk out, shutting the large dark wooden doors quietly behind him. As soon as i was sure he was gone, i broke. I brought a pillow to my face and started sobbing, shocked and surprised at the strange animal like noises i was making. Had it really been that long since i last cried? Like really, truly cried? As i thought this, i was transported to another day. A different place.

_ It was a really windy day. Or at least, I assumed so, watching the news anchors beautiful blond hair billow wildly around her. Lucy and i had always made fun of her. She was always sent to report in the worst possible places, but somehow managed to look perfect while doing it. Lucy. "_That reminds me"_. I thought, I reached across the white sheets to the table by the I.V. Once i had my phone in hand, i saw that i had twenty two new messages. From Lucy. I braced myself and conjured up as much courage as i could before pressing the 'listen to message" icon on the touch screen. _  
_ I took a deep breath as i brought the phone to my ear. Then i heard her clear confident voice. How was she so strong? "Hey Taylor, its Lu. Um, i was wondering if you wanted to come over and work on the halloween costumes, and then maybe go to the Descanso Gardens with Ben and Mom? We dont have to...I mean, we could always stay home and watch T.V or something." she sighed and paused a bit, me hearing her four year old brother in the background squealing. "Ben! Please be quiet im on the phone!" she turned her attention back to the message to me, " Sorry about that, anyways, please call me back, Love ya, Ta Ta, Salute." _  
_ Beep. The mono-toned note sounded signaled the end of the message after she said our signature goodbye. Another beep sounded, after hearing the a robotic sounding women's voice say, 'new message at three forty five P.M.' Beep. "Hey Taylor, its Lu," Her voice was shaking a little. "Uhhh, i heard that you were in the hospital, and umm.." Yes. Definitely shaking. It only does that when she's trying not to cry. "There's a story on the news saying that a horrible crash happened a few nights ago, and it looks a lot like Vince's car and its really close to your house and you haven't been at school and i was just calling to make sure you were okay, becau-" I hung up. I couldn't do this. Why did I do this? Did i want to break? No. I was strong, like Lucy. Why couldn't i be more like her? I put my phone back just as my parents walked into my hospital room. They looked so tired. Mom looked like she had been crying, her blonde hair slightly messy, and Dads eyes were red. Something was wrong. "Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Dad said softly. I cleared my sore throat before saying, "Fine. They let me have ice cream last night. Where's Noah?" _  
_ "She's staying at Nanna's until you can come home." My mom replied. What was wrong with them? Why were they being so quiet? Mom looked like she was going to cry. Dad looked at her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She brought her fist to her lips and looked down, indicating for my dad to speak next. "What?" I asked. "Whats wrong? Do I need to stay longer or something? Is Vince ok?" _  
_ At this, My mom, started crying again. Weeping is more like it. "I'm sorry" she whispered. _  
_My dad was obviously having a hard time keeping it together as well. He came forward to me, knelt down beside the bed, took my hand in his and said. "Do you know how fast you were going that night?" I looked anxiously from him to mom. I had never seen her cry this hard before, if ever. she was the stronger one. "Whats the matter?" I asked, panicking slightly. "Am I going to die?" _  
_ "No no no sweetie. " My dad said. "You're going to be just fine. We ha-"_  
_"Where's Vince?" I interrupted. My dad squeezed his eyes shut and looked down. He took a deep breath before looked back at me, his eyes wet with tears, saying" Your brother was in critical condition that night. He had a collapsed lung, and his leg had been severed. He lost a lot of blood. He's...he's not going to make it." As soon as he said this he broke down, squeezing my hand and crying. I looked between one parent to the other, in utter shock, before breaking down with them, realizing the one thought that has stuck with me to this day, almost four months later. Those two words, haunting me for 16 weeks, never ending. My Fault. It was all My Fault. _

I cried for almost three days, not eating anything, only drinking the water that appeared every morning on my dresser by the bed. I wasn't just crying about not seeing my family again, I was crying for Vince, for my parents always fighting, but mostly for Noah. She was so young, she didn't know what was happening. She barely understood the concept of death. Of me never coming back. Of Vince never riding bikes with her ever again. I realized that now, she would be an only child. She had needed my help when Vince was gone, but i was so absorbed with my own problems that I didn't notice her, not now, and now not ever. I thought of her needing my help and me not being there for her. Never going to be there for her again. I cried for my parents, losing their son and now me as well. They were in so much pain as it is. I heard him knock at the door, interrupting my sorrowful thoughts. How could he have the nerve to even think of trying to talk to me. Honestly, he was insane. "Go away!" I shouted. He tok this as an invitation to enter.  
"You do realize that you have been at it for three days now, correct?" He asked in a annoyed voice. "I had no idea anyone could have a good cry for that long."  
"Well, welcome to the life of a teenager." I shot back at him, tired of being so timid whenever he was near. I was still completely terrified of him, but a little less so than I was at first. "I thought you might also know that I am a women with needs, about to enter her cycle."  
This got a baffled look out of him. "What are you..what cycle?" I just stared at him. Apparently this guy had been watching me for eleven years now, but he didn't understand the concept of 'the cycle'. Go figure. "Well," i said, sniffing and wiping away the last of my tears as i prepared to explain this to him like he was a ten year old. "when a girl turns a certain age, she begins to have monthly-".  
"Oh! Yes! Thank you, I understand perfectly now." He interrupted, shivering slightly. _"Good lord, it like he's a child."_ i thought, watching him squirm in obvious disgust. "That will be taken care of". I smiled slightly as i thanked him, watching him awkwardly turn around to leave. I recalled something i as thinking about earlier. "Wait!" I called out. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. "Yes?" It seemed so stupid now, but i said it anyway. "You have like ten million different names for me, but i don't even know one for you." He turned around fully to face me, those golden eyes piercing mine. "I have many names," he began slowly. "The Nightmare King, The Boogeyman, and others, but i prefer my given name, Pitch Black."  
"Oh," was all i could say. _"Pitch Black?"_ I thought, _"Like a pitch black night? Huh. Come to think of it, it actually suits him."  
"_Is that all?" He asked, jarring me out of my thoughts once again. "Yes," I replied, "...Pitch".  
"Good". He said curtly before turning around again and heading out the door. "Oh," he said just as he was about to leave. "I'll expect you in the dining hall in an hour. It's six doors down from here, and the bathroom is right across the hall." Something about his condescending tone irritated me. "Well what if I don't want to go to the dining hall?" I asked, sounding like the true teenager i was. He only chuckled in the doorway, looking back at me with a slightly sinister glint in his eye. "It wasn't a choice." He said smiling. "You _will_ be at the dining hall in an hour, or my pretty little night mares that you adore so much will find you, and haunt you for as long as you live. But i think that both you and i know that you're smart enough to just do what you're told."  
And with that he shut the huge doors, but not before calling "See you in an hour love!". I heard his laughter all the way down the hall. I shivered and punched my pillow as hard as i could. Not the most satisfying punch bag, but it sufficed. I groaned in frustration as i thought over my two options. Stay in my room without bathing or eating, or go wash up and get some food in my stomach before it ate out its own inner walls. A sharp pain in my middle irrupted as i thought this, and suddenly the second option sounded quite nice.

**_OK! Chapter five or four or whichever this is is up! Thanks to all of you and all that you do. :) TTFN Love ya'll! Hazel OUT!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _**

**_DISCLAIMER: i do not own rise of the guardians (unfourtunatley...) But i do own my oc and dis plot! ENJOY CHAPTER SIX! I KNOW I ENJOYED WRITING IT. :) OH! if you are Becca, please read the A/N at the bottom. Do not worry! Youz not in trouble! I doubt you were worried in the first place but whatevs...CHAPTER SIX TIME!_**

I. Was. Starving. All I could think about was food. I hurridely got up off the bed, gingerley placing my sprained ankle on the cold marble floor. _"Geez," I thought to myself. "This floor is like ice! Hasnt he ever heard of a carpet?"_ I slowly limped across the floor to the huge dark wardrobe in the corner, rummaging through the many different drawers until i found a fluffy black towel and silk robe. I slowly opened my door just a crack and peeped out. The hallway was completley empty and dark. But then again, what wasnt here? There were no windows anywhere, preventing any light from entering this dim cavern.

I saw another dark wooden door right across from me. I took a deep breath, opened my door a bit more and bolted across the hall, going as fast as I could with my injury. I made it to the door, but to my dismay, I found it locked. I turned the gold handle many times, but to no avail. I sighed, realizing that I would need his help to get it open. "_He probably planned this"_. I thought with slight disgust.

"Having trouble?". I jumped and whipped around, only to have my nose brush against his chest. Pitch was practiclly looming over me, way to close for my taste. I gasped and tried to back up, only to have my back slam against the door I was trying so desperatley to open earlier. I looked up into his eclipse like eyes, finding them tinted with amusement, a smirk playing on his face. He chuckled lightly at my fright.

"Scared?" He asked, his smirk growing. I swallowed and tried to find my voice. "Not hardly". I replied, repulsed at how shakey I sounded. He scoffed and stepped back, watching with that trademark look of superiority and slight amusement as I scurried away from the door, watching him unlock it for me using a nightmare sand key. Then he opened the door, gesturing for me to enter. I looked at him suspicuosly as I brushed by him and stepped into the bathroom. He continued to stand there, watching me. I grew extreamly uncomfortable, and fidgeted around awkwardly waiting for him to leave. When he didnt budge, I spoke up.

"You can leave now". I said quietley, avoiding his eyes. I could almost hear his smirk as he said "Oh, really? And who put you in charge my dear?" Unbeleivable. This guy just didnt understand the meaning of privacy did he? I felt my anger dissapate my fear. "_This guy thinks he can control me! Like I belong to him. Well i dont belong to anyone!"_ I thought in rage. I looked up at him. He was watching me expectantly, waiting for an answer. "Me!" I yelled. I slammed the door as hard as I could in his face. Feeling a twinge of satisfaction, I spun around only to come face to face with his chest yet again. I yelped and stumbled back, rubbing my nose angerly. It was probably bruised from all the times I've smashed into him. "OW!" I said. "You have got to stop doing that! How did you even get in here?" He just stood there nonchalantly inspecting his nails, not looking at me as he spoke.

"Funny thing about being the King of Shadows. I can travel through them." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Great, so now would you mind using your little shadows to whisk yourself away for a bit?" I asked sarcasticlly. He smiled, and finally looked at me. "And what if I dont want to go?" he asked, taking long even strides towards me. I grit my teeth, determined not to back away from him. I didnt want to give him the satisfaction of seeing my fear.

"Please Pitch, just leave." I said slowly. He smiled and came closer until we were just barely touching. _"why on earth does this guy feel the need to be so creepily close all the time?_" My mind screamed. He reached out and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I shot back, completley shocked that he would even think of touching me. He sighed, a gentler look crossing into his eyes. Was that, hurt? No, it couldn't be. He wasn't acually capable of feelings, was he? I shook my head, feeling a headache coming on from my lack of sleep, food, and general roller coaster of emotions. I shut my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose and sighed. When I opened them again, Pitch was gone. I looked around a bit to make sure he had really left. Nowhere to be found. _"Finally,"_ I thought. "_I can bathe in peace_".

I turned towards the brilliant "bathtub", if you even wanted to call it that, and gasped. It looked like a huge pond, with stones lining the inside and large rocks covered in soft moss surrounding the edges. A steady flow of water trickled out from a small fountain of shells to rinse myself with, and steam rose gently off the water. Nice and hot, exactly how I liked it. It was gorgeous, with a fairy like quality about it. It was, in a word, lovely. I quickly removed my clothes that I had been wearing for three days now, (Gross) and stepped into the hot relaxing water.

On the sides of the "tub", I found a huge selection of bath salts, oils, shampoos, conditioners, creams, body washes, and lotions. I smiled in spite of myself as I poured in mint bath salt and rose oil. Then I sunk in, sighing in contentment. I realized that the (I'd decided on calling it a spa), dropped off significantly in the center, so much so that I couldn't touch the bottom. I went underwater, and swan around the small pool for a bit before resurfacing to wash my hair and body. I was practiclly shivering with glee at the thought of being clean again. I choose tree tea shampoo and conditioner, (my personal favorite), and rose scented soap for my body. I washed my hair three times, and scrubbed myself like a maniac.

I looked at the clock at the end of the room. I still had a good fifteen minutes before I had to meet Pitch, so I decided to stay in the water for a bit longer, slowly letting myself unwind, releasing the tension from the last few days. Only when I glanced up at the clock again, seeing that I had only five minutes left did I heave myself from the spa, patting myself down with the fluffy black towel until I was dry. Then I grabbed some mint and lemon scented lotion and applied it libraly to my body. I wrapped myself in the ebony silk robe, and headed out the door, but not before noticing that my clothes were gone. I shrugged and went back into my room, finding with great relief that it was unlocked.

I crossed across the freezing marble floors until I reached the tall dark wardrobe. I dug around in it, only finding sleeping clothes and under garments, some of which were mine from the previous, others I had never seen before, which was a bit creepy. _"Ew, how did he even know what size-"_. I shook my head, clearing the disturbing thoughts from my head. I turned around, still on the hunt for clothes, and saw a door I had missed before. I headed towards it, finding it the same hue and size as all the others here. I turned the handle and stepped into..._"a closet?"_ I thought. Before me lay a rather large walk-in closet, complete with a three way mirror on the end.

I gaped at the huge selection of clothes. Clothes I would have only dreamt of owning in the past were now at my disposal. I usually never paid much attention to my appearance for school because I thought it was petty and shallow to do so, but this...how could I not take advantage of this? I restrained myself for the time being, just picking out some black baggy capri sweats and a long sleeved v-neck with gold poppy designs at the top. _"Go for casual"_ I thought. _"Don't let him think that you acualy like the things he's given you"_. At the thought of Pitch, my head hurt again. He was so confusing. Rough and abraisive one moment, and caring and gentle the next. I never knew what to expect from him.

Those eyes, they always threw me off. I almost always lost my train of thought as I gazed into them, those handsome gold orbs sparkling, the only light in th-_"Wait,"_ I thought in alarm. "_Did I just say handsome? Oh my god, no! I don't think they're handsome! They're creepy! What is wrong with me?! Im probably just tired."_ I pushed away my conflicting thoughts for later, and quickly ran a brush through my damp hair, leaving it down as usual to finish drying. It was getting quite long now, with the ends almost to the small of my back. Whatever, I liked it that way. I sighed and realized that I was probably late by now, and sooner or later he would come looking for me. I walked out of the closet, promising myself some serious dress up time later, and headed down the hallway. _"What was it he said?"_ I asked myself. _"Five doors down? Six? Or was it seven?_" As I continued questioning myself, I stopped in front of the door seven down from my own. I opened it and walked in, only to have the door slam behind me.

I whirled around and tried to open it again. The room was ice cold, and completely dark. "Pitch!" I yelled. "This isn't funny, open the door!" No reply. I felt fear creeping in as I heard rustling noises behind me. I slowly turned around, horror movie style, and saw a forest. The room had gone from complete darkness to a dark, foggy forest, with bare trees of black bark, and black grass. The air was misty and cold, and the whole thing had a sinister feeling to it. Then I heard the screaming. Lucy's tortured cries for help. I sprinted towards them, desperate to help her. I forgot everything. All I knew was that Lucy was in danger and I needed to save her. My best friend. Practiclly my only friend.

My feet got caught on invisible vines and upturned roots, making me stumble. When I rounded a foggy corner, I came upon one of the worst sights I've ever seen. Lucy was being held down by nightmare sand, and whipped relentlessly across her back by a nightmare sand whip, held by an invisible hand. She looked up at me, her blood shot eyes having trouble focusing on my face, before saying, "Run! Get out of here Taylor, or they'll take you too!" I stayed right where I was, watching the whip crack down on her over and over again..."GO!" Leave me!" She screamed, causing me to stumble back, and and snap back to the situation at hand. "Im sorry," I whispered, tears running down my face. "Im so sorry".

And then I ran. I ran faster than I've ever run before, not stopping once to look back, only focused on going forward. Until I saw him. Bright blue eyes, tan skin, soft brown hair. Jared. My boyfriend. He was just standing there in front of me. Suddenly, I couldn't move. I was completely frozen in place, forced to watch him. He smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile. This was more sadistic, crazed even. "Hey babe." He said in a tone I'd never heard him speak with before. "Im going to do this for you." He reached into his pocket and took out a knife, slowly bringing it to his stomach. "Jared," I pleaded, my eyes widening as the situation dawned on me. "Don't." I still couldn't move, all my limbs still and stiff as boulders. "Don't worry babe. This is for us." He brought the tip of the knife to his stomach, and slowly pushed in, his eyes showing no signs of pain, or any emotion at all.

"No!" I screamed. "Stop it!" He smiled that creepy smile again and dug it in deeper. "But Taylor, this is for us," he replied, dead calm. "This is for you". I wished I could move so badly. "No!" I screamed. "No, I don't want it! Please Jared stop!" Dark red blood pooled around him. "You're killing yourself!". Tears ran down my face at an uncontrolable rate. Suddenly the scene changed. There was a car. And smoke. And a motorcycle so gruntled and twisted that it was almost unrecognizable. Shattered glass everywhere. Blood. Blood. Blood. Everywhere, dark red liquid. Vinces' black matted hair. His olive skin. Green eyes staring blankly up at the night sky. I saw me, dragging myself out of the car, bloody chest and cut up face. Burnt legs and smoke scorched lungs. "_Whose blood?_" I remember thinking before it all went black, looking at the burgandy fluid surrounding me. _"Whose blood?"._

I was suddenly able to move again. I turned and bolted, slowly feeling a scream claw its way from deep within my chest and hurl itself out of my mouth. I tripped on a black tree root and plummeted to the ground, too tired to get up again. I curled up in a ball and did what I hadn't on that horrible night. The night I lost my brother. I cried. I cried and I cried, slowly having the cries evolve into sobs. Deep choked noises of grief and terror. It was my fault. All my fault. Why did I let him die?

I cried for what felt like hours. I cried until I felt two warm strong arms wrap around me. I jumped and thrashed around, screaming, thinking it was another terrible scene I was going to face, but the two arms became two hands firmly grabbing my wrists, then picking me up and carrying my bridal style. I continued to thrash about in my haze of terror, not knowing who was touching me or why. I couldn't think. I heard a deep silky, calming voice, calling me back to reality. I slowly stopped my squirming and went still, but still as tense as a taught rubber band. I was lying on something soft, in someone's arms. The two strong ones that had carried me. I decided to trust these arms and relaxed, still crying though, not able to stop.

I felt the hands petting my head and the silky voice making calming shushing noises, like a mother does to a child. I turned and opened my eyes, coming face to face with Pitch. I hesitated for a moment, shocked that he was "the arms," but then forgot about my worries as the terror came back to me. I could still hear Lucy screaming, still see Jared with that knife. Still see Vince, with his blank eyes. His dead eyes. I whimpered and felt more tears a I curled into Pitch, feeling his arms close around me, encasing me against his warm body feeling his heart beat. My fists gripped his black robe as wave after wave of fear crashed over me. Finally, I calmed down enough to hear his voice.

"Shhh, it's all right. Everything is going to be all right. I'm here now, I'll protect you. You're safe. Its over now. I'll keep you safe." I coughed, and felt my tears get lessen until they came to a complete stop. I continued to hold onto him, trying to catch my breath. He must have noticed my gasping because I felt him shift, and when I opened my eyes he was looking at me with worry. "Are you okay love?" He asked, still holding me. I shook my head pushed my face back into his chest. He smelled of earth and pine. He sighed and got into an upright position, bringing me up with him. "Your doing it all wrong." He said softly. I felt his chest vibrate when he spoke. I looked up at him confused. I sniffed and blinked the last of my tears out of my eyes.

"What?" I asked hoarsely. He wiped my tears off with his thumb, and said, "Your doing it all wrong. If you want to calm down properley, you have to breath deeply; in through your nose, and out through your mouth. It will help you catch your breath." I looked hesitantly at him once more before deciding that he was probably right. I needed more oxygen, and breathing the way he said was the best and fastest way to get some to my brain. I did as he said, and felt the pounding in my head lessen, saw my vision clear. "Feel better?" He asked gently. I nodded, but I still wasn't ready to go back to reality yet. I looked into Pitch's eyes and asked, "Can I lay back down? With you?" He smiled gently and nodded, wrapping his arms around me again as we laid back down on the soft surface. Im guessing it was my bed. I dont know why, but laying like this with him just felt so comforting. I thought only my mom knew how to calm me down like this. How did he know? I decided to stop thinking for now, since it was bring another headache on. I nestled closer to him and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, listening to his steady heart beating against his chest.

Pitches POV.

She was so delicate. He hadn't really noticed it before, but now, holding her close to him did he realize just how small and fragile she seemed. He couldn't believe he had been so foolish as to have her wander about on her own. But he had no idea she would have found the Shadow Room. Anyone who went into it experienced extreame fear and terror, driving most people to the point of hystaria. Only he was immune to its powers, going in there to create new nightmares and brainstorm new ideas for terrifying kids. It was quite useful to him, but never in his wildest dreams would he have taken Taylor in there.

As a mortal, she was especaily at risk to its effects, her poor mind full of memories just waiting for warping and twisting. That was usually how it worked. The mist in the room, once inhaled, targeted the happiest or most horrifying expeiriences in the mind and turned them into something extreamly awful. He had heard her screams and ran in, seeing her curled up in a little ball, sobbing uncontrolably. Only she could see the horrors in front of her. All he saw was a small dark room, with the love of his life cowering in the corner, harassed by unseen terrors.

He had rushed to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her. She had, as he expected, jumped and lashed out, kicking and screaming unintelligable things. He had been forced to grab her wrists and pick her up, carrying her to his room. There he had at first had her on his lap, rocking her back and forth, but then when that didn't work, he used a part of his powers he hadn't used in centuries. He knew all the ways to drive a person insane from fear, but he also knew the best and sometimes only way to calm them.

He touched her forehead and summoned the most comforting memory she had. It was of her and her mother, laying together on a bed, little Taylor only four years old, crying because her brother had pushed her and called her stupid. Her mother held her and smoothed her hair until she calmed down and fell asleep. He did the same, and pretty soon, he heard her coughing and gasping for breath as her tears ceased their flow. Suddenly her eyes shot open, and his breath had caught in his throught. The blue green color stood out so shockingly against the red bloodshot color surrounding them. The gold in the center like two minuature suns, shining brightly in the heavenly skies. Her deep brown hair was still slightly damp from when she had bathed earlier, and her cheeks flushed and rosy from the tears, making her freckles all the more prominent. She looked at him in suprise, but then her pupils dialated and she gripped his robe in fear as she was overcome with a fresh wave of terror. He could have held her like that all day, relishing in their closeness. He told her he would keep her safe and protect her and he meant it. Her quivering form in his arms was so precious to him. He would never let any harm come to her ever again.

**_Hey guys! Thats chapter six! And in response to some Becca, YES SHE IS GOING TO FALL FOR HIM! Hello! I am a boogeyman lover too, (NO SHAME!) so hells ya! Be prepared for...THE FLAMES OF LOVE! Yes people, this is a romance, as clearly stated on the summary. Dont like dont read. Peace, i love all ya'll and all you do. Hazel...OUT!_**


End file.
